hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dong
Biography King Dong was a spoiled child when he was growing up. His family was influenced by politics as such, he wasn't into those type of things. When he has gotten older he was the force to get married and have children at the young age of sixteen. By his own father whom also fathering his own children with his son wife. He grew hated for the court but humble himself and keeping himself busy by partying and drinking. When his mother died, his father the new ruler of the kingdom of Hianov. D'espise' him dearly each day because Dong looked his dear mother. He was not fond of the idea of being married, but he pities the woman. So he let her bare six of his children. His father has been the ruler of The Kingdom of Hianov for four years and he been doing a horrible job as the land went into decline and warfare. Letting his people fend for themselves and doesn't care what they do since it wasn't his problem. Dong met his adopted brother when he was traveling across the kingdom. And his father bride Ru Baye into giving in. Character Information Name Meaning: 東// Dōng means east host (i.e. sitting on east side of guest) landlord and 宙//Zhòu means eternity.Both of the names are blend together. "Eternity East" or "Eternity Landlord". Character Design: Dong is thick boy or a term "femboi " . He is the thickest male in the cast. His looks came from his mother side, He is base off the warlord from the han dynasty Dong Zhuo by his name and the fondness of money {coins}. And even drinking, etc. Not alot but it a begining on how he was acting. Weapon Type: The term flail refers to two different weapons: a long, two-handed infantry weapon with a cylindrical head, and a shorter weapon with a round metal striking head. The defining characteristic of both is that they involve a separate striking head attached to a handle by a flexible rope, strap, or chain. The chief tactical virtue of the flail was its capacity to strike around a defender's shield or parry. Its chief liability was a lack of precision and the difficulty of using it in close combat, or closely ranked formations. The longer cylindrical-headed flail is a hand weapon derived from the agricultural tool of the same name, commonly used in threshing. It was primarily considered a peasant's weapon, and while not common, they were deployed in Germany and Central Europe in the later Late Middle Ages. The smaller, more spherical-headed flail appears to be even less common; it appears occasionally in artwork from the 15th century onward, but many historians have expressed doubts that it ever saw use as an actual military weapon. Sayings '1. "STOP TALKING!"' '2. "Rawr? You would make a perfect creature for my collections.."' '3. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a male, not a girl duh?"' '4. "OOO?"' '5. "Meh I can do better next time...I Guess..."' '6. "Meh"' '7. "Shut up! Shut up! IM THE KING AROUND HERE!! YOU'VE NO CHOICE BUT TO OBEY ME!!"' Extra * He is normally thick with wide hips. * He had suffer from type of abuse from his father which made this way, paranoid and down on himself constantly. And look for others to praise him. * He is always mistake to be a girl for his looks, always blame it on his mom side. Gallery KingDong.png|Full Body pc__yuriihime_2_4_by_tsukiishimaa-da1dizg.png|by_tsukiishimaa on deviantart _pc__jian_and_dong_by_tsukiko26-d9z9wce.png|Zhauge Jian and King Dong by by_tsukiko26 2_3_by_axeloops-dakziia.png|Warning by_axeloops-dakziia on Deviantart ych_for_yuriihime__by_princeacidkitten-daf2ize.png|Warning ?? from Deviantart Category:Male Category:Zhou Category:Married Category:Warlord Category:Gay Category:Netural Category:Alive/Deceased Category:Adult